Conventional electrical connectors, such as telecommunication connectors, receive transmission lines at a single certain angle. However, transmission lines under restricted installation environment need to be bent before they can be connected to the electrical connector.
According to theories of information communication, the rate at which a conductive object transmits electromagnetic waves will be affected if the radius of curvature of the conductive object decreases. Taking Ethernet cables for example, when an Ethernet cable, which is usually formed of four twisted pairs, is bent without forming a radius of curvature, each twisted pair cable will generates scattered electromagnetic waves, causing the eight twisted cables inside the Ethernet cable to interfere with each other and thus reduce signal transmission efficiency.